overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Caio000
Archives: June to July 2014 =August= Alive I would now consider this game directly related to 0verflow, actually. This just means it is 2 steps removed rather than 1 step removed. A Milkyway character (Sayura Kusumoto) who was in SRV2 being the first, and another Milkyway character (Mayu Kousaka) being the daughter of characters from Alive (father Youji Kihara and mother Kuo Kousaka) being the 2 steps. A Witch overview article mentioning how these games (and Ichigo-Da) are linked together, and how through Milkyway they link to 0verflow games, would be good. I heard a rumour that the staff of Stack or 0verflow worked with (or part of) ASCII Media Works when they made Sister Princess. I am still looking to confirm this. Do you think a similar situation happened with Witch, explaining why 0verflow was able to use one of Witch's characters from Milkyway? Also I am interested in re-structuring our home page. I don't mind if it focuses on School Days still (it is the most famous series) but I would like to introduce content about all the games to evolve this into an "Overflow Wiki" or possibly a "Stack Wiki". talk2ty 04:01, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :Ah okay so Sayura (you wrote Sakura) would still be owned by Witch. Since they haven't made anything for 9 years, and since w:c:Witch is about something else, this wiki can be about Witch characters in addition to stack ones. I would prefer to find links before including other games though. Like for example these other Witch games: #Tsurupeta #Fake #Katayoku no Tenshi #Mofu x Mokyu So far as I can tell, these 4 games do not have character profiles for them. If character profiles are put up, we might notice if they share any family names, which could be a clue to look closer and see if there are links on that basis. talk2ty 04:34, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Overlap Whoops, forgot about the category, will fix. BTW made redirect at Uzuki to your new Uzuki Ii location. Make sure it is set to leave a redirect behind when you move a page. So it is the letter I (between H and J) twice? Which game mentions this? Was left out of anime. : Her full name was from japanese wiki(pretty accurate, I say). It's defnitely two "i" as her surname s "伊井" which the hiragana is "いい". Was wondering if at http://vndb.org/v3258/chars#chars you recognized any names or appearances. This is another game by Stack and I'm curious if there might be any indication of familial relation between the 2005 game Super Stylish Doctors Story and any work in 0verflow. talk2ty 04:45, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :Regarding Fake, you wrote: ::"The Japanese wikipedia says Fake also share setting with Fake." :Which other game did you mean? talk2ty 03:59, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Ah cool, I hope we can soon discover in what respect Alive and Fake share a setting. I'll look to see if I can find a review of Fake in English, as reviews often specify who characters are. If I can get some names I can look for similarities between the two. Ideally dialogue in Milkyway that specifies that girl being the daughter of the couple in Alive would make good confirmation material for the affiliation. If I can find a familial or setting link between Alive and Fake then I would also like to find screencaps confirming the name overlap. Finding one is hard since "fake" is a common word. I think if we use its subtitle "unreality unforgiven" it may help. I can see you already listed 2 characters, giving us "Kisaragi" to look out for. talk2ty 04:08, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :Oh hey, I just noticed something. Nayu and Yuma's surname of Kisaragi is shared with Setsuna: http://vndb.org/c20387 so could Setsuna Kisaragi possibly be their mother? The page design makes it look like she's present in Alive Renewal but not in the original game? talk2ty 04:23, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I guess if either of us gets a chance to play the Milkyway trilogy we can keep an eye out for them. Direct appearances in multiple games are always a more solid link than parents. talk2ty 12:53, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :Keeping in mind that anyone can edit Wikipedia and that unconfirmed rumors and lies can make their way to any of them (even the Japanese one) we should probably confirm via CG shots for ourselves whether or not a character or setting appears in both. Since the 2009 game Rebirth is made by the company Pinpai, I am not sure what the connection is to the 1999 game Alive. :I should point out that 'shared setting' would only apply to things like fictional names. If 2 games took place in a real location like "Tokyo" for example, that would not qualify as a shared setting. If policies like that happened then I could say Tokyo Babylon and Tokyo Mew Mew were in the same universe :) Do you know the name of the setting element that Alive and Rebirth allegedly share? talk2ty 03:28, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Witch franchise Regarding the claims on Japanese Wikipedia, I suggest we divide these into discrete points and call them 'list of rumors'. Then, once we can confirm the data with evidence from the game, we can then add it to the wiki. I just want to make sure we're relying on primary sources. It would suck if someone added something untrue to Japanese Wikipedia and then we put it here, so I want us to test stuff. Now, if it will help deal with the issue, I will make a Setsuna Kisaragi page and we can write what we know about her. If she is displayed in different games, we should make sure the file names indicate which game the picture is a source from. I'll even include the pic of the Setsuna from that other game in a trivia section at the bottom. talk2ty 09:03, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Setuna *http://www.geocities.co.jp/Playtown-Toys/8931/groom/witch_cg/iti_setuna01.jpg refers to the sword-wielder with antennae ahoge. Serifis *http://www.geocities.co.jp/Playtown-Toys/8931/groom/witch_cg/iti_serifis.jpg refers to the one with ponytail in ribbon This confuses me a bit, because I have also seen pony-tail ribbon called "Setuna" in another image file, and in the wallpapers you linked she is called Setsuna Kisaragi. The Japanese wallpaper does appear to include the correct katakana: 如月 刹那 Which makes the English wallpaper translation seem sound. I notice in the English wallpaper there is a girl playing the flute in the background. Do you know who that is? I thought maybe it was the same girl and she just morphed her appearance somehow, but in this shot from FAKE we can see them onscreen together so I think they're different. Perhaps the namesake "Fake" explores which one is the real Setsuna and which one is the fake one? If they do both use this name, I could make Setsuna Kisaragi a disambiguation page, and use other pages for both of them. I would like to understand where the phrases "Serifis" and "Setuna" originate though. Great find with the Alive Omake page, going to use this and the filenames to build the Alive character list on VNDB. If you would like to make character pages for anyone from Witch here go ahead. Starting to wonder if we should call this the "StackWitch" wiki or something, now that I have reason to think the entirety of both companies (not to mention the single games of Rebirth and Sister Princess) are now one universe. talk2ty 23:17, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome! I hope you enjoy playing Rebirth. I'm particularly interested in the history of Lilith too. I believe like Setsuna Kisaragi she might have some kind of split identity issues. :Remember earlier when I linked this "Serifis" image of ponytail-ribbon girl? :Well I just found this "Serifis" image of a blonde woman playing the flute. :This blonde woman is in another image where she is called "Altsia" so this has me even more confused. :This image of "Al" and "Lili" appear to be short-forms of the names Altsia and Lilith. :Altsia and Lilith seem to resemble each other in a peaceful/violent way the same as the two ponytail-ribbon and anttenae-sword versions of Setsuna Kisaragi do. Maybe they are the good and evil halves? Or the passive and aggressive halves? :Maybe "Serifis" is some kind of good spirit that possesses people which is why we have the term used for 2 characters who look different? Or do you think "Serifis" was used mistakenly? :The first image is called "iti serifis" and the second is called "tl serifis". Any idea what TL and ITI refer to? talk2ty 23:37, August 4, 2014 (UTC) The Lilith>Ririth>Riri thing is easy for us to understand though. We can tell it's all the same name. The names "Setsuna/Setsuna and Serifis and Altsia are all very different though, so it means it's unclear what to name the flute-playing blonde. talk2ty 23:59, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Questions *Why did Midori sent the photo of herself in underwear/naked to A.W.(Kei) un the first place? Does she have psychological issue or being an exhibitionist? *What are the differences between various Midori's endings? *Why did both Ryouka and Ring moved away in their endings? *Has Kagura ever confronts Tomoe in Snow Radish? *What's the condition for Natsuhi's route? *Why there is no route that Rin was raped by Tomaru? *What're the endings of Summer Radish Vacation 2?Omega-003 (talk) 13:08, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks You Thank you a lot for the answers. I understand now that Midori is a decent girl (always thought that she's a manipulative-dominatrix-exhibitionist). Summer Radish Vacation 2 has very few infos even on jp site so your answers is great to hear. Altough personally I think that Tomaru uses psychology and drugs instead of "magic rape" to get the girls, he's a doctor after all. Will ask for more in the future! Omega-003 (talk) 16:33, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Toki Did either of the Summer Radish games have a voiced version? VNDB only lists 2003 basic and 2004 v1.1 for Summer1 and 2004 basic and 2011 download for Summer2. I see no "with voice" version listed like there is for http://vndb.org/r34217 for example. talk2ty 23:44, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Tomoe Sawagoe terms There are some problems I noticed and I hope we can reach an understanding of the character's relationships and you can put in the correct info: *In this edit you wrote that Tomaru is Tomoe's "niece". This is a term for the daughter of a sibling though. The son of a sibling is called a "nephew". *I was using "Mrs. Sawagoe" to refer to Tomoe's mother. If Tomoe has an older sister though, do you know what we should call her? *Some charts I have looked at implicate a different relationship. Looking at both File:FamiliesNamed.jpg and File:NonDuplicativeTree.jpg a "Mrs. Sawagoe" is listed as the mutual mother of Tomoe and Tomaru, which is why I listed them as half-siblings. Is this a mistake? *Even File:Official_Family_Tree.jpg makes it look ilke Tomaru and Tomoe are half-siblings with the same mother. Are you sure it's Tomoe's older sister and not her mother who is Tomaru's mom? *Is it possible that Tomoe might be the daughter of her older sister? We've seen situations like this before. talk2ty 11:30, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Edits people make to Wikipedia may be in error. Even Japanese Wikipedia may be wrong, although I would generally trust it over English when it pertains to Japanese-only games like the Radish Vacation trilogy. :Seeing as how the charts conflict with Wikipedia, we should probably go with what the official chart says over what Japanese Wikipedia says. Unless the claim can be sourced, perhaps by the game, the chart should be trusted. :Here is a cut-out of the "official" chart you posted: :Ignoring Wikipedia and looking at that, doesn't that look like Tomaru and 2 siblings? :Regarding 母 I think we should use lowercase "mother" instead of "Mother" since it isn't a proper name. We can make a note of how they are referred to this way. :I've noticed some changes to Fake and Rebirth, I will keep checking them for new ones, glad to see it being worked on. talk2ty 00:10, August 16, 2014 (UTC) These pages are quite large, I would like us to "source" unclear relations, if we are looking outside of the games and official 0verflow chart to establish them. In this case, if you could copy and paste the original sentence as raw katakana, the URL you got the phrase from, and then follow this by your translation of what it is saying. We must still understand why this information appears to conflict with the "official" chart you uploaded here. Could you tell me what is in parenthesis after Sawagoe for Tomaru's mother? talk2ty 02:22, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry I may have missed where you put it. I have been asking about this on IRC. I am told 愛人 or "aijin" means "lover" or "mistress". So this likely means her relation to Mr. Inou. I believe the construction of the chart presents her as the mother of Tomoe though, not a sister. :Siblings are usually shown on the same level with a horizantal line connecting them. Why would Tomoe be shown on a lower level with a line going down if she was a little sister? This is how daughters get presented. :Have you read any conversations between Tomaru and Tomoe (or anyone else) which might indicate more about their relationship to one another? This primary source would be better than the 3 sites. I am concerned that there could be easy confusion between "mother's sister" and "sister by mother" or something. talk2ty 03:01, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay well the name Sawagoe is added to the chart (I think you said this chart came from the 2006 trilogy pack?) and it appears to present the lover as Tomoe's mom... what sources do these 3 sites use to establish her as the lover's younger sister? talk2ty 03:20, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Babies File:FamiliesNamed.jpg indicates that besides the son she had with Tomaru that she had 2 sons with Kuu as well. Just noticed File:NonDuplicativeTree.jpg only lists her having 1 son with Kuu and non with Tomaru, so I guess the duplicative tree has some details the non-duplicative one lacks. I'll title it Rideru and Tomaru's son since a single-parent naming would cause overlap. I've added a censored version (I cropped out the right to make it acceptable to Wikia rules) of the image you mentioned to the page. Regarding Sayura's baby, the File:FamiliesNamed.jpg chart says that it's a son, but the picture and the pink clothing makes me think you're right about a daughter. I suggest we keep it gender-neutral until we can confirm via in-game text. Using "baby" until we figure out "son" or "daughter" works. Assuming that this is the only baby that Sayura has in the 0verflow games, do you know if she has any children in the Witch games? I may have to incorporate Shun's name into the page title if she has additional babies. I intend to pay closer attention to some of the information on the page. We should process the claims. If there are mistakes on any of our charts (official or unofficial) we will not alter the images, but we will list what is wrong about them in the file descriptions. For now, I will copy the information about the charts from your page and also put them in the file descriptions, and will note that they are from you. talk2ty 21:24, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :Well until there's info indicating Sayura has had a second kid, we don't need to use the father's name, so I'll name it after her. talk2ty 23:39, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Hm, since we actually know the name of Sayura's other kid, it's probably not a huge priority. Is Madoka ever seen as a baby? Since she is a daughter, if we declared the other 'son' instead, that would fix it. Regarding Rideru and Tomaru's son, I guess I assumed it was male due to being swaddled in blue clothing and not having a bow in her hair or anything. Don't female babies usually have indicators like that? talk2ty 23:50, August 22, 2014 (UTC) More Question There're somethings I'm still quite confused at. *Does Tomoe know that Tomaru is related to her? Also WHY after the ending of Snow Radish she decided to go back with her words with Kagura and marry Tomaru? (Although it serve her right as she has to deal with his adulteries.) *What kind of person is Asagi? You said that she's nice in Snow Radish but her actions after that game is all but nice ("raping" your nephew is one thing, separated him for Yukari is other). Also, what is Midori's story of her mother? *Pure Mail Canonical Ending. Personally, since Korin exists in MEO and that young Taisuke's rape incident is probably canon, I think that only Rin and Miki are true ending. Your opinion? *Midori's scene with Ayumu. When does it actually occur? Omega-003 (talk) 11:51, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Again, thank you very much for the question. However, I would like to point some facts that suggest that the Bethrotal Party Ending is the canonical ending. *In Summer Radish from the dialog on this page Kagura said that she was once betrothed to Tomaru. The betrothal party ending is the only one that seem to fit. Wakaba also mentions the same fact to Shun that the reason her mother gave up on Tomaru is because he was engaged to Kagura. *The other thing is that it's unlikely that the events after Snow Radish would've occured if Tomaru didn't have "interest" in Kagura. Tomaru is more likely to go after Tomoe and her fortune. *Lastly, the opening of Summer Radish Vacation shows the cgs from the betrothal party of Snow Radish which seems to support the idea. Omega-003 (talk) 15:45, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Name for a ending Here is my idea: *Kagura Happy Ending (The Betrothal Party) - stay the same *Tomaru Leaving Ending (Got Tomoe) -> The One Who Lose *Tomaru Leaving Ending (Tomaru leaves without getting Tomoe) -> Fruitless Affection *A Temporary Goodbye (Tomaru promises to return) *Tomaru Bashed - stay the same Omega-003 (talk) 06:34, August 31, 2014 (UTC) =September= Wiki rename input I am hoping you can offer your opinions at Forum:Renaming_wiki since you are an active editor. talk2ty 04:55, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Event after Snow Radish I plan to add these to the characters biography. Some are speculation. Correct me if I'm wrong. *'Moegi' : Continue to manage the Snow Radish and eventually gave birth to Youko and Moeka. She eventually got into a big fight with Asagi for seducing Ayumu. When Kagura rejected Tomaru, Moegi presumbly rejects him too. *'Asagi': Presumbly married Juuzo shortly after Snow Radish events and gave birth to Yukari. Several years later she seduced/raped Ayumu due to her unwavering "affection" toward Tomaru but never got it and so she targeted Ayumu instead. She then gave birth to Midori and Sakura and moved away after the big fight with Moegi (from the Yukari's move away flashback cg in Large PonPon). *'Hatsuka': Continued to stay with Kagura for awhile and eventually gave birth to Shun. She later moved away around the same time as Arisu. Judging from Kuu's age and the time between Summer Radish 1 and 2, she probably continued her affair with Tomaru until the end of Summer Radish 1. *'Tomoe': Presumbly, despite the promise that she made to Kagura, Tomoe goes back with her words and eventually marry Tomaru anyway and eventually gave birth to Tomomasa. The marriage however, come with heavy price that she has to pay as Tomaru's various adultery continue to stress her and put the Sawagoe Family to shame, transformed the cheerful Tomoe into an obnoxious and criticrizing person. *'Arisu': Continued to stay with Kagura for awhile and eventually gave birth to her first daughter(not Rideru). She later moved away around the same time as Hatsuka. Judging from Rideru's age and the time between Summer Radish 1 and 2, she probably continued her affair with Tomaru until shortly before Large Pon Pon as Tomaru presumbly abandoned her because she's no longer youthful. Omega-003 (talk) 10:26, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Island Days I'll add the date, at the time I did not know if it had come out yet. talk2ty 00:08, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :Seems even if Mathers did not work on Lost M or Imouto he still influenced it enough (via his underlings) for them to be linked to the other 0verflow games. Much as I'd love to make this Stack.Wikia, going with Overflow.wikia is probably better for the time being unless we can actually link in that big list of games. Much of the list you mentioned also shows up http://vndb.org/p1063 which is an asset for exploring this. :Aside from similarity of theme (basically being an H-game) do you know if there are any links between Pia Carrot and the Overflow universe, like perhaps a shared character or even family surname or a location? I don't mind reaching and engaging in a bit of speculation, you never know where it might lead. I wonder if we might casually refer to this as the 'Numakichiverse' or something like that. Any idea if he had involvement with Witch? talk2ty 21:20, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Rio and Rin Well it does sound strange but remember that the reason behind Rio's maturity is possibly because she grew quicker + maturnity hormones. Also, Rio is technically a grandmother, and it's probably hard for someone to believe that someone with grandchild and looks like young adult to be your niece. (Rin does look more like teenager than adult after all.) Omega-003 (talk) 01:37, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Number of endings Wouldn't there be 5 extra endings of there's 24 endings total? Also i watched the video on to my children extension i can barely understand what's happening. I assume Makoto's dead and those are Sekai and Kotonoha's children, and there's a 3rd kid who I don't know. Also at the end Kotonoha seems to say it's your child to taisuke. There's not enough action to cover and my japanese is 1/10 at best. Maybe you could fill the two my children page because i can't. Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 10:47, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Also do you know if the extensions always play or play depending on the route? =October= Sakuya I suggest that if we don't know her exact surname we should just name the page "Sakuya". The hiragana and kanji aren't actually problem since sometime characters/people often use the hiragana instead of kanji for writing name, since most kanjis are rather complex i.e. Sekai's kanji (世界) is very easy to remember but ot for the rest. For some reason, this seems to be mostly used for female as male's name are mostly rendered in kanji. Omega-003 (talk) 13:48, October 27, 2014 (UTC) More Questions *Why did Kaori go to hospital if she isn't pregnant? Also, is her senior abusive? *You said that Hatsuka had sex with Tomaru before the event of Snow Radish, so the one during the game isn't her first time? Also, why did she ran away from home? *Wakaba's route quick summary. *Who do you think Shun loves most between Mai, Youko, Kagura, Wakaba and Natsuhi? *How does Tomaru's "magic rape" work exactly? My thought is that the impregnation is required(although in Hatsuka's case its a bit weird since there is no info that she has fourth child with Tomaru) and that the effect and duration varies among girls. Some might slightly change while other have their personality changed completely. Also, how much can Rideru "resists" this during the gameplay? *Is Moeko the woman who married Tomaru in SSV1? (Makoto is slightly older than Sekai and Setsuna) *Any theory on how Moeko was able to marry Tomaru while he's still married to Tomoe? Thank you in advance. Omega-003 (talk) 15:51, October 27, 2014 (UTC) =November= Moeka Inou Here is more kanji that I decoded. Still on to it. 大波良市年に生まれ 榊野清陵大学教×　業×、原 巳中×校に　　　　　赴任。 ２８歳の時、教え　った伊能萌華 （当時３年生）　め、半ば×引 　　　　　の×業を 待って×年結婚。　長女りん　 生。×時に葵学園　　年、萌 華の妊娠と浮気が　　萌華は浮 気相手の沢越止　　歳）と Rough Summary Fourteen years ago when Kunihiro was 28, he was at Sakakino Seiryou School. There, he taught Moeka Inou who was in 3rd years around that time (probably in middle-high). Then it's something about marriage which I suspected to be "shotgun wedding" due to this sex scandal (either consensual or not). They had one daughter named Rin. Around the time that he transfered to Aoi School then "Moeka's cheating and pregnant" + the one she cheated with is Tomaru Sawagoe. P.S. *I guess Youko is the luckiest one unlike her three siblings who were subjected to some kind of rape. Omega-003 (talk) 16:28, November 7, 2014 Hit lists I wrote this up on User_talk:Orchlon.batsaikhan#Hit_lists and thought it would be good to include the information here too. I believe we have already established that every 0verflow game is linked. It also appears that the majority (but not all) of Witch games are linked too. It would be great if we could link the remainder of Witch, the remainder of Stack, and the remainder of PinPai. I am not sure if we can, but in the interest of pursuing such possible links (however small) I have made 3 hit lists: HIT LIST 1 (STACK) https://vndb.org/p1063 #Sentimental Graffiti #Pia Carrot #Dousoukai "Yesterday Once More" (aka Friends "Seishun no Kagayaki") #Apocripha/0 #Game SSDS (Setsuna no Akogare) HIT LIST 2 (WITCH) https://vndb.org/p768 #Tsurupeta #Katayoku no Tenshi #Mofu x Mokyu (Goshujin-sama no Osewa Shimasu) HIT LIST 3 (PINPAI) https://vndb.org/p1361 #Mujintou Monogatari #Yuukai Hakusho #Reborn's Day (Tsukiyo no Dekigoto) #Aisa no Namida #Chikan Kenkyuushitsu #Court no Naka no Tenshi-tachi #Tina wa Seirei Tsukai #Soyokaze no Uta (Breeze Passed Us By) #X'mas Present If we do manage to connect any of these games to the universe we can then make sure they get a page and remove them from their company hit list. --talk2ty 06:31, November 17, 2014 (UTC) =December= Ages Wherever possible I would prefer to calculate a year of birth, but unless we are given the specific year a game takes place in, it may not be possible to do that calculation. It will not be acceptable to post age unless 2 criteria are filled: #when they are that age (citing which game, preferably which point during it, since games span time) #the evidence of them being that age at that time (preferably a quote from a character, a citation from a data book, or any other kind of evidence) So for example for Arisu it might look like: :Age: she says 22 in Snow(ref) :ID card says 42 in PonPon(ref) In any case, a screenshot of her saying her age, or showing the age card, along with a translation (and guideline on how to find the scene within the game) would be adequate. Since time passes during a game, if there is a fixed order in which characters declare their ages that would also be useful info. Like if at the start of a game a girl said she was 17, then months/seasons/years? pass, she might be 18 during a later scene. In the case of characters who state ages under 18 and later have an H scene, it should be made clear that time passed between them stating the age and the H scene so that we are left open with the possibility that they aged since then and could be older when the scene occurs. Another thing to keep in mind (the importance of sourcing) is the level of reliability of different evidence. Using Arisu as an example, one might usually expect an ID card to trump a verbal statement in reliability, for example. Although in her case I'm not sure... older women might be more likely to lie about their age than younger ones, it's hard to believe that her granny-nurse look could be 42. talk2ty 18:32, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :Regarding the problem of reference-clutter, one way around this would be just to link to file-page, and then all the associated data (the original kanji, the translation of the kanji, mathematical calculations, explanation of reasoning) could be put within the file page description. This would keep it off the character article but still make it accessible. :If you cannot supply a screenshot/translation right away that's no big deal, in the case of experienced well-meaning editors I can assume good faith and figure the information will eventually get added some time down the line whenever it's convenient. :I hope you understand that for newer editors though that it would be good to have this process, otherwise people could just start adding made-up fake ages and vague statements, proof-requirement would be the only thing to ferret out that kind of vandalism from the real thing. talk2ty 20:34, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :Until more concrete proofs are obtained, I won't add more age (I reverted's Tomomasa now). I'l go look for more info. Omega-003 (talk) 17:34, December 23, 2014 (UTC) : Remaining LxH endings and Shiny Days Regarding the matter of the extra LxH endings, we came to the conclusion that since the japanese wikipedia states there's 24 endings there must be 6 endings added in LxH. I've done some digging and I haven't found any evidence for that large amount of endings and I've come to the conclusion that when the 6 extra endings include the extensions to the original endings like Cold scarf and end of the folly and the ending lamplight doesn't exist. That would make 6 endings. I'd like to ask for your help in finding some evidence because there's nothing in english. If there is none, I was wrong and there's only 3 extra endings in LxH and 3 extensions to the original endings. Also I have a question about Shiny Days, the japanese wikipedia states there are 7 endings but the route map has 38 and according to a japanese walkthrough there's more than 40 endings. If you could find out exactly how many endings there are it would be great. Regarding this mess, I'm going to put proof of every ending somewhere, I haven't decided where yet.Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 17:49, December 16, 2014 (UTC) The meaning behind A.W.? Was it mentioned in Puremail why Kei uses A.W. as alias? I know that Midori's alias EVE is allusion to Eve who brought Adam out of loneliness but how about him? Omega-003 (talk) 18:59, February 6, 2015 (UTC). SMR2 canon ending Is there no canon ending for SMR2? according to this thread people seem to be convinced Rideru's ending is canon, which apaprently involves her curring off Tomaru's dick, which might explain why he's never abused Itaru. Few more questions about Puremail and Days game First, I finally be able to play Puremail next week! I asked my friends and one of them has the game as he bought it a few years ago. However, he'll let me borrow it next week but I'm want to know something before playing the game first. *What's happened in Midori Ruin Ending, and how is it different from the Slave one? *Yumi's relation with Hideo. Also, Hideo's involvement with Wanikaki and another girl. *From my understanding, Setsuna and Kokoro're virgin while Futaba isn't. How about Otome, Kazuha and the rest? *Last thing, where did you get that photo in your profile (the one with Makoto, Setsuna, Shun and Mai)? Omega-003 (talk) 04:34, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Summer/Shiny Days "main heroine" You basically just argue about the meaning of the word "heroine". Regarding Setsuna's role in Summer/Shiny Days. She is main protagonist. Story is mostly told from her perspective. In this sense yes, she is main heroine. She is main heroine sense that she is main character. But if we are talking about "heroines" in terms of obtainable love interest characters with routes, then she is just one of many. And in term of routes biggest focus belong Setsuna together with Kotonoha and Youko. They have most endings and they are also main cover girls. The same case for Inori in Shiny Days. So far what I seen word "heroine" was mostly used in this sense on this wiki. And for other sense was used word "protagonist". : I put the terms to the character as are shown in official websites or Japanese sites. And I played some routes of Summer Days, Setsuna makes no choice and the role of Kotonoha in the plot is much smaller compared to Setsuna (and the role of Youko is even lower, being even necessary to have completed the game once to can enter on routes where Makoto has relations with her). The cover that shows Setsuna, Kotonoha and Youko is the cover of the Renewal Edition. Caio000 (talk) 22:45, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Of course, that other characters have less space than protagonist character. That's also what makes her the protagonist. This is similar to, for example, Kagura which is also protagonist in Snow Radish Vacation. And thus is listed as protagonist, not main heroine. Saying that heroine has less space than the protagonist, is like to be Captain Obvious. In any case regarding others heroines, Kotonoha is presented as other significant love interest for Makoto, just after Setsuna. They are even styled by their regular clothes as some kind of counterpart to each other (Setsuna is in Blue, Kotonoha is in Red). And regarding Youko, I don't know if there is any significant difference between regular route in Summer and Shiny Days, but when I played Shiny Days she almost in all cases ended as first person who has sex with Makoto and for initial part of route they unofficially dating until Makoto moves to some other girl or starts dating with her officially. Also Youko's routes are accessible practically from the beginning. But tell me if there is any significant difference between regular routes in Summer and Shiny Days. :::: As I said before I use terms as they are shown in Offcial sites and Japanese sites and they say that Setsuna is the main heroine not protagonist. And Setsuna in Summer\Shiny Days is not is like Kagura and Rideru in Snow Radish Vacation!! and Summer Radish Vacation!! 2. Caio000 (talk) 22:41, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::: So I looked at Official Sites and Setsuna is nowhere stated as main heroine on Summer Days site and on Shiny Days site is presented as "the other one main heroine" with another being Inori. Thus basically directly negating your statement about Setsuna's uniqueness. Also can you tell me how Setsuna's role in Summer/Shiny Days is different from Kagura's and Rideru's roles in Snow Radish Vacation!! and Summer Radish Vacation!! 2? What I personally saw when I tried to play all these games they are normally female protagonists. ::::::: I didn't say that Setsuna is the only main heroine of Shiny Days, I was only referred to Summer Days. If Setsuna and Inori are the only main heroines of Shiny Days then Setsuna is the only Summer Days. Caio000 (talk) 14:29, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: http://overflow.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Youko?diff=10695&oldid=6017 "Magic Rape" Some interesting thing about the ability of Tomaru and his sons that I have observed. The magical nature is somewhat hard to believe, but with Satsuki's time loop in Large Pon Pon it's more or less acceptable. *Tomaru was mysteriously popular with various girls. **Hypothese : Tomaru does have physical charm in youth. A sweet talk is usually enough to be effective toward various girls. He's a doctor, so psychological manipulation is possible. *Different women seems to vary in the affect. **Hypothese : Different women obviously have different opinion of one man. *So far, the most extreme cases of the change in the woman's personality or behavior are Asagi and Hatsuka. **Hypothese : Asagi is not interest in him so the effect on her changes her personality/behavior. Hatsuka's parental abandonment (deceased father, estranged mother) might be the main factor. *It's possible for the "magic" to be removed by Tomaru's male offsprings (Ayumu, Shun, Tomomasa, Makoto, Youji and by extension Kuu and Shinichi) own magic or at least, protecting them from Tomaru. **Supporting Idea: Basically Shun's goal in Summer Radish Vacation. **Hypothese :Rin seems to be unaffected by Tomaru's power and there's no sex scene between them due to Wataru's power. **Hypothese :Rideru, Rika and maybe Sayura may also be protected by Kuu's power(unconfirmed). **Touri is an exception because Tomaru was not created at the time of Large Pon Pon. He was later retconned into her child's father. *The barrier by male offspring doesn't require sex, even family bond works. These however, seems to be limited to females with no family problem or something (see Hatsuka's case.) **Rin is not know to have sex with Wataru. **Tomomasa might unknowingly gives his mother Tomoe the barrier. **Ayumu gives his mother Moegi the barrier which doesn't make much difference since Moegi's affection toward Tomaru seems to be geniue but it at least prevent Moegi from being like Asagi. **Wataru didn't give Kagura the bond because of their estranged history. **Makoto unknowingly gives his mother Moeko the barrier. **The young Kei Ogata gives his mother the barrier, which is why she left Tomaru. This might also be the reason of Tomaru's abuse since it's possible that he was seducing her for money like Tomoe, but Kei's barrier prevent that. **Counter Argument: Hatsuka has two sons, yet wasn't protected from Tomaru. The estrangement from her parents may actually caused trauma upon her. *Female offsprings cannot inherit his power. **Supporting Idea: No known female descendants of Tomaru is shown to have this power. *Third Generation Males seem to have this power, but weaker. **Supporting Idea: Taisuke's the only know male third generation. In School Days LxH, he impregnates Kotonoha, Sekai and Hikari. *His castratation (as written on many of the japan site, including the JP wiki of Overflow Universe), seems to end the power of all the magic on all females and prevents him from using the power anymore. **Supporting Idea: Asagi seems to finally come back to her sense in Midori's ending in Puremail. **Supporting Idea: Itaru seems to not be affect by his power like Rika despite being around the same age as Rika during the SSRV2. *The power can be dispelled if the user wants to or doesn't wish to use their power. Apply only to those that recognize their power. **Shun might releases Mai, Youko, Wakaba and Natsuhi from his power. **Counter Argument: Futaba's case. *It is possible for the love interests to develope genuine interest toward the sons without the power's influence. **Childhood friend case: Yukari, Mai, Youko, Rideru, Misao etc. **Kindness case: Misaki, Kaori, Touri, Satsuki, Otome, Setsuna, Midori etc. **Lover case: Rurika, Kotonoha etc. **Interest case: Tamie, Yumi etc. Do you have any opinion?Omega-003 (talk) 16:11, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Continue about the theories Thank for the informations. I think that I can conclude some of them. *First about the change in personality. So far, only Asagi, Mai and Youko(in the bad non canonical endings) suffer from this. All the three has in common is they have a love interest before meeting with Tomaru. According to the dialogs in the bad ending, Mai and Youko say that they still love Shun but can't let go of Tomaru or something. This mean that Asagi is highly still in love with Juuzo and deep inside she still has morality but because of the "magic rape" she cannot remain her fideity with him and must keep sastify her sexual urge. *Hatsuka obviously has Electra Complex. Still, I don't know why neither Shun's or Kuu's barrier work. I need more info about her relationship with her children. *Yeah, I kinda confuse about the sister princess in their own games and SSRV2. Since those games has no sexual content. In that case Rin might not have the barrier until Kuu has sex with her. *The part about Tomaru saying that Asagi is a woman in his hand has several meaning: Asagi is under his "magic rape" or he could've possibly blackmailed her along with her husband as well. Since Asagi is Moegi's sister and that she own chain of Radish making her somesort of well-know businesswoman and Juuzo is high-ranked pharmaceutical company, Tomaru can easily blackmail them by threatening to expose the media by using Asagi's sexual past, or that none of the Nagawa Daughters are Juuzo's. Which mean that it's possible that the chain in SSRV2(which he used to be a prostitution site) and the hormone drug were what he has gotten from the blackmail. *Thank about Yukari. It makes sense that she doesn't suffer similar psychological problem like Midori since she's probably old enough to understand. *About Kei's family continuity. Tomaru might not be created during the Puremail Game but the poor part is possible. According to Kagura's history, Tomaru fled Snow Radish with the Motehara Principal's money and later all the debts were sent to Snow Radish. The question is: Why the debts were sent to Snow Radish and not the Sawagoe Family if he's married to Tomoe at the time? As the legal wife of Tomaru, Tomoe must be the one to pay the debt not the Inou Family. Which mean he wasn't married to Tomoe at that time, opening up the possibility that he is poor at the time (with his hedonist living style, the money is probably gone quickly) and so he used his power on a woman (that is later become Kei's mother) to gain an easy wealth. However, his plan failed since after Kei was born, he gives his mother the barrier and it helps her come back to sense. The affair of her with Ai's father at time highly reinforces the theory as it is not possible for a woman that falls under Tomaru's power to have affair with other man who is not Tomaru's descendant and vice versa as seen from Moeka divorced Kunihiro for Tomaru. After Kei was rescued by his mother(now Mrs.Ogata) and Ai's father, Tomaru probably decided to resume his original plan and marry Tomoe to gain wealth of Sawagoe Family shortly around SSRV. *Continue from above, it's hardly possible that Tomaru has the "Sawagoe" surname before marrying Tomoe. Since if he did, then the debt will never be sent to the Inou Family in the first place: it must be sent to the Sawagoe Family instead! So this mean that he was probably an orphan at some point since the Inou Family never knew about him until Moegi brought him to her parents as her then boyfriedn and being an illigitimate son, it's unlikely that the Sawagoe Family(which is rich) raised him. *Extra about the "Magic Rape". Wakaba's mother had sex with Tomaru meaning she is under his spell, yet she is able to move on to live normally, raising her daughter Wakaba and becoming a nurse. This mean that the power varies among person or that the power, when used on a woman that sincerly has feeling for him (first love, for example), will not corrupt her as much.Omega-003 (talk) 09:05, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Structure *I still think that we should combine the same topic together e.g.; all informations about Moegi and Tomaru's relationship should be put together, not divided by what revealed in each games since that would be too confusing. *Several facts that aren't revealed in the game or is implied should uses reference (like on the Bible Black.wiki, they use reference with pictures from the episodes or sentences from the games), that should solve some problems. For example, since it's not exactly said in the game about Ouka being Touri's younger sister, we use reference (in this case, just cropped Toda Family Tree from the official chart),linked it to the reference section, to point out the fact.Omega-003 (talk) 16:43, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Summer Radish Festival It seems like I was confused about the illustrator. Kagehisa Karyuu was the character designer of the Summer Radish Vacation (his name is in the the opening of the game). As for Summer Radish Holiday, I've not found it either but the name does appear on few site. For now, I'll change the content of the page to that Summer Radish Festival is SRV2's fanbook.Omega-003 (talk) 05:50, April 24, 2015 (UTC) I edited Otome's father's name on Mr. Katou's page so that it was "Take" rather than just "Mr. Katou", but I couldn't figure out how to edit the title of the page so it said "Take Katou" instead of just "Mr. Katou". Is there a way to edit the title of a created page? Anime and Manga Pages Yo! I'm nearly finished for the manga and the anime Pages since this is the official School Days wiki i really appreciated if i can make a pages for it,it is a nice thing to contribute it so that whoever wants to look for information for the anime and in the manga they can look here though i'm not here for the visual novel(i'm not interested in it but that doesn't mean i hate it) so thanks for not deleting my work. Oh and also the events on the Anime was far more different than the Manga so that's why i put them on the different pages and to avoid confussion. [[User:Da vinci 214|'Vinci']] [[User talk:Da vinci 214|'Murasakibara's Territory']] -Hanako 15:17, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Since the trivia is from Shiny Days I suggest placing it on that page. Might also upload the scene picture for reference as well.Omega-003 (talk) 16:25, November 2, 2015 (UTC) 36.80.83.216 this user is keep adding false information even i keep undoing it please make him/her stop 13:52, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Gallery I made some arrangements in the gallery but if it's not bothersome can you put the pic from the VN for me in the VN headlines since i don't have it. e.g. on Kotonoha gallery you have to put the pics about her it doesn't matter if one or more character is their as long as Kotonoha was in the pic. Thanks for the help. [[User:Da vinci 214|'Vinci']] [[User talk:Da vinci 214|'Murasakibara's Territory']] -Hanako 18:01, July 25, 2016 (UTC)